Attack on Bunnies
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When the cadets find a nest of baby bunnies, they decide to bring the little critters back to the Scouts HQ. If only they knew what trouble these adorable little animals would cause.


**Hey guys! So I have five chapters of Rockabye written down, put I'll post those later. So enjoy this story.**

 **Btw, I got myself a Youtube account! Name is Lieutenant Myst.**

* * *

Eren knew one thing right now: that he was bored to death.

The Scouts were having a meeting with Pixis and the cadets were ordered to go outside when booze was brought out by the Commander of the Garrison halfway through the meeting.

So right now, he and the others were outside just doing absolutely nothing. Well, Connie and Sasha went off to go and get some snacks for everyone, but they had left around ten minutes ago.

"Dang it, how long does it take to get snacks?" Jean muttered.

"Depends on whether or not they got lost searching for them." Armin replied, reading a book that he brought along.

When five minutes passed, Jean got up from where he was sitting on the ground. "Alright, I'm going to go and drag their sorry butts back over." Jean said as he marched off around the side of the building.

They didn't even have to wait that long when they heard Jean's voice. "You guys were back here the whole time?!"

"Shh! Be quiet, you're going to scare them!" Sasha whispered.

"Look at them sleeping so peacefully. I could die from the cuteness!" Connie squealed.

"...they are kinda cute." Jean agreed.

Curious on what was going on, the cadets soon walked over and saw Jean, Sasha, and Connie looking at something on the ground.

"What's going on?" Eren asked.

"Look!" Sasha said, grabbing Eren's shirt as she pulled him closer to the ground for him to see.

Eren blinked. "Are those….."

"Bunnies!" Armin said, shocked.

Six baby bunnies were huddled close to each other for warmth, their eyes closed as their noses twitched every now and then.

"What are baby bunnies doing here?" Reiner asked.

"The mother did a nest for them, we saw her being chased by a hawk as it got her and flew off." Sasha replied sadly.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Bertholdt asked.

"The babies will die. They can't survive without milk from their mom." Connie explained.

It was silent for a few minutes until Reiner spoke up. "Well, we should do something about it."

"Like what?" Mikasa asked, pulling her scarf up to where it covered her mouth.

"We should bring them back with us and take care of them." Reiner announced.

Silence was his only answer. "Re-reiner, are you crazy?!" Bertholdt asked.

"No, I'm not." Reiner replied.

"We could be kicked out of the Survey Corps! Worse, Levi could be unleashed on us!" Connie paled at the thought of Levi with his swords aimed at them.

"Come on guys, these bunnies will die if we don't do anything! Could imagine them being left all alone with no food?" Reiner asked.

When he saw the conflicting looks on everyone's faces, he knew he got them. "Fine, we'll take care of them until they are old enough to go on without milk." Eren said.

"Great! Now let's get them." Reiner said, bending down as he picked one up in his big hands.

The little bunny started to let out tiny little noises of distress as the others woke up and leaped out of the bunny hole, hopping off.

"Quick, get them!" Jean yelled, chasing off after one.

It took the group five minutes to get them all, holding the bunnies close to their hearts in hopes of calming them down.

The door to the meeting room soon opened as the voices of their superiors could be heard. "Quick! Hide them!" Armin said.

Mikasa put one in the inside of her scarf while Reiner, Connie, Jean, Armin and Christa hid the remaining ones in their jackets by zipping them closed.

"Come on, let's get going." Levi said, Mike carrying an unconscious Hanji over his shoulders as the cadets followed them to their horses.

* * *

When they got back to the HQ, the cadets immediately went into Jean's bedroom to put the bunnies on the bed.

They all decided to paint one of the bunnies ear a different color in order to remember who was who. (Petunia: Purple. Petals: Pink. Buttercup: Yellow. Peppermint: Green. Rose: Red. Peebles: Orange.)

Raising bunnies wasn't as easy as the cadets would soon find out.

* * *

Petals had decided to hop around the HQ and hid in the stables behind a horse.

"Eren, you have to open the horse's stable. It's the only way to get Petals." Armin pleaded.

"But what if the horses try to run over me? There's a possibility of that happening!" Eren argued back.

"Eren, if we don't do something, Petals will die from no food. You have to do it." Armin replied.

Eren, knowing that he couldn't win against a debate with Armin, caved in. "Fine, I'll do it." Eren muttered, walking over and opening the door.

What Eren didn't expect, was the horse to suddenly run out of the stables at lightning speed, leaving nothing but dust in their wake. "Got her!" Armin exclaimed happily, making Eren turn and see Armin holding Petals in his hands.

"Good, now let's get out of here before anyone sees us." Eren said, quickly shutting the door as he and Armin walked out of the stables.

And it was a good thing to, cause Levi came storming into the stables with a look of murder on his face as he was almost run over by an eccentric horse just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Reiner and Bertholdt chased after Buttercup, as it was their turn to look after some of the bunnies, and Buttercup managed to hop out of Reiner's bedroom.

As Reiner and Bertholdt ran after the small bunny, they noticed Buttercup going towards a certain room. "Buttercup, no!" Bertholdt yelled, as the bunny hopped towards the room.

The woman's washroom, which was right now occupied.

Bertholdt and Reiner just stared until Reiner spoke up. "Oh Buttercup, you sly bunny." He chided, only to be whacked by Bertholdt on the head.

"Don't say that, we have to find a way to get Buttercup out of there!" Bertholdt said.

Reiner thought for a minute until an idea popped into his head. "I have an idea."

"Oh really. What is it?" Bertholdt asked, only to see Reiner put a blindfold on tightly.

"Wish me luck." Reiner muttered, before rushing into the washrooms, blind as a bat.

Bertholdt heard a bunch of screams coming from the girls as he then noticed movement behind a pot near the door.

Bertholdt walked over and saw Buttercup trying to hide as the little bunny was quivering in fear. "Ah! Buttercup! There you are!" Bertholdt said cheerfully, picking up the bunny with gentle hands.

"Reiner, I got-" Bertholdt was about to say, until something that could only be described as the devil itself was heard.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE!" A voice yelled from the women's washrooms, scaring Bertholdt as he could Reiner's screams of both terror and pain.

Bertholdt then decided to leave before he himself got involved. And here he was, a titan shifter that could transform into a sixty meter tall titan, fleeing from enraged women.

* * *

More incidents occurred during the next couple of weeks. Like Connie and Sasha doing a late night catch after Pebbles in the kitchen, causing the kitchen to become raining pots and pans on the poor Captain. Armin caused a bookcase to nearly fall on top of Hanji when trying to get Peppermint off a shelf. Mikasa plowed Mike over while chasing after Petunia on her ODM Gear.

It was after a few more incidents, that Erwin decided to call the recruits into his office.

"Do you guys realize that you have made your superior officers fear for their lives?" Erwin asked.

The cadets blinked in confusion. "Um no, why would they commander?" Armin asked.

"Because over the last couple of weeks, Levi has almost been trampled by a horse, hit with a bunch of pots and pans. Hanji almost got crushed by a bookcase, and Mike got plowed over by Mikasa on her ODM Gear. Plus I heard about the incident in the women's washrooms." Erwin listed off, seeing Reiner chuckle nervously as the girls glared at him.

"Is there something going on that I don't know?" Erwin asked.

The cadets stayed silent, not saying a word until a small squeaking sound came from Krista's jacket, making everyone turn to look at her.

Krista blushed bright red in embarrassment as a tiny little bunny head poked out of the pocket of her jacket.

Erwin looked at Krista with a blank look. "Krista Lenz, is that a bunny I see in your pocket?"

"Y-yes sir." She stuttered, the bunny just looking around with its nose twitching every now and then.

Erwin turned to look at the rest of the cadets. "So this is what you were doing, raising bunnies?" He asked.

"...yes sir…" Everyone said in defeat, lowering their heads in shame.

Erwin smirked, before going back to his usual straight face. "Now that we know what you guys have been doing. We need to get down to the matter at hand."

* * *

"Bunnies," Levi muttered, clearly mad. "All this chaos, was caused by a couple bunnies."

Hanji started to laugh madly. "I can't believe that you actually thought it was an assassin trying to kill us!"

"Shut up, you and Mike thought it was ghost." Levi shot back, going back to sipping his tea.

"This castle is said to be haunted though." Mike mused out loud.

Before Levi could say anything, Erwin walked in. "The cadets had safely brought the bunnies to the forest." The Commander announced.

"And amen, I'm just glad we won't have another crisis like that on our hands again." Levi said.

"...the bunnies were cute." Erwin said thoughtfully.

"Ah great, not you too!"

* * *

Extra Scene.

"Hey guys." Eren whispered to the others. "Check out what I found!"

Everyone turned to look at the baby robin Eren held in his hands.

"Eren, what do you think your doing?!" Armin asked, trying to not raise his voice.

"Hey, this little guy is injured. I'm going to nurse him back to health and then I'll set him free." Eren replied, bring the bird to his chest in a protective manner.

"Oh Eren…"


End file.
